


Achievement Unlocked

by intotheyhaywoods (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intotheyhaywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve had a shit day, and Ray is there to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Unlocked

You turned the key in the lock of your apartment, tired from a long day at class. You just wanted to crawl in bed, listen to Ray stream until you eventually dozed off, and sleep the weekend away. You shut the door behind you and kicked off your shoes, tossing your bag and keys on the kitchen counter loudly. Ray looked up from the couch, where he’d been sifting through some mail he picked up from his P.O. box, giving you a curious look.

“Today has been the shittiest day.” you mumble, stalking over to the couch and plopping yourself down next to him. Ray set the fan art he was holding on the coffee table and sat back on the couch, putting his arm around your shoulder comfortingly.

“You okay?” he asked, squeezing you to him.

“Yeah. I think I failed my chem midterm. And I didn’t get to come into the studio because my professor wanted to speak with me for twenty-five minutes on study habits, so I had to have Chris email me the new videos so I can edit them from home this weekend.” you sigh, looking up to his face and giving him a weak smile, trying to ease his worry. “But I’m still alive so. . .yay. . .”

“I’m sorry today was rough.” Ray leaned over and pressed a kiss to your cheek, then lips, lingering slightly as he pulled away. “Tell you what, I’ll order some takeout, we’ll chill on the couch tonight and watch catch up on our shows.”

“You promised a stream tonight, bud.” you remind him. “But you can order the takeout while I go change.” you kissed him again and got up from the couch, moving to the bedroom.

“I hope you’re changing into something sexy.” he called after you, a hint of a smile in his voice. You grinned to yourself and popped your head back in the room.

“Only the sexiest sweatpants for you, baby.” you winked as he rolled his eyes, dialing the thai restaurant down the block and ordering. You changed out of your skinny jeans and sweater, into a loose fitting v-neck t-shirt and your old dance team sweatpants, rolling down the band on your hips to make them more comfy. Walking back into the living room of the apartment, you see Ray begin to set up for his stream later, making sure his xbox was updated.

“Food’ll be here in fifteen.” he told you as you moved into the kitchen, grabbing silverware from the drawer and plates from the cupboard.

“What do you want to drink?” you asked, moving to the fridge.

“I’ll take a water and a red bull.” Ray turned and got up from his chair as you set the beverages on the counter. He came into the kitchen with you, his hands coming to rest on your hips, thumbs sneaking under the hem of your shirt and rubbing in gentle circles. “I love you.” you smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck loosely, taking in his handsome face a bit, before closing the space between you, pressing your lips firmly against his. You felt him move forward, backing you into the corner of the kitchen counter, and you smiled, letting him press against you as he deepened the kiss. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging on the short curls at the nape of his neck. Ray ground his hips against yours and you hummed, breaking the kiss and looking up into his dilated eyes.

“Don’t start something you don’t have time to finish.” you murmur. Ray moves in to kiss you again when the buzzer sounds. He groans and moves away from you, answering the intercom and buzzing in the delivery man. You move away from the counter, grabbing your own bottle of water and taking a sip as Ray opened the apartment door, taking the food and paying the man. He brought the food into the kitchen and set it down, then took the bottle of water from you and did the same, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the kitchen.

“Ray, what are you doing?” you ask as he tugged you into the bedroom, shutting the door behind you. “The food is gonna get cold.” He ignores your comment and sits you on the edge of the bed, kneeling down before you and resting his hands on your thighs, he leans up and kisses your lips softly before pulling away.

“Lay back.” he whispered. You quirked an eyebrow as he took of his glasses and set them on the nightstand.

“I don’t think you have time for this.” you say as you glanced at the alarm clock.

“The stream can be a little late.” Ray gave you a cheeky grin. “Now lay back.” you lay back on the mattress, feeling Ray’s fingers pulling down the waistband of your sweatpants. You raised your hips up and let him pull them down, noticing he had taken your panties with them as you propped yourself up on your elbows. Ray placed slow, deliberate kisses along your legs, working his way to the apex of your thighs, his beard tickling slightly as it grazed your skin. He glanced up at you, making sure you were paying attention, and he leaned forward, placing a kiss to the sensitive flesh. You drew in a sharp breath and closed your eyes as Ray’s tongue began to explore, making you moan. Your hips began moving on their own accord, and he hooked an arm under your thigh, his hand resting on the smooth skin of your hips. One of your own hands had wound its way into his hair, gently tugging when he decided to play dirty and give a love nip here and there.

“Ray,” you sighed, you could feel the sensation beginning, like a hot metal coil being pressed down with such force you’d do anything to release it. He began applying the pressure of his tongue against your clit, giving it long slow licks after a small series of quick short ones. “Fuck, Ray,” you felt him grin against you as he reached up, inserting two fingers into your channel, pumping in and out slowly. Your breathing was becoming ragged, and you reached with your free hand, grabbing the hand that was resting on your hips, intertwining your fingers together and holding on tightly as you reached your peak. He continued to pump his fingers and suck your nub, though he looked up, watching and studying your body as you rode out your orgasm, your hand still gripping tightly to his. He brought himself up your body, leaning over you and kissing your lips, and you moaned again, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. 

Ray stood back up and unbuckled his belt as you sat up and moved farther back on the bed, peeling your t-shirt off and unhooking your bra, tossing it over the edge of the bed and then reaching to the nightstand, grabbing the tiny foil packet. You watched as Ray kicked his jeans and boxer-briefs off. He climbed onto the bed, hovering over you and you leaned up, giving him a soft kiss, putting a hand on his shoulder, pushing it back so he laid down on the bed and you kneeled next to him. His fingers grazed up and down your thigh and rounded your bottom in a cycle while he watched you tear the foil packet with your teeth. You tossed the empty wrapper away and moved to roll the condom onto Ray’s length, smirking to yourself at his own sharp intake of breath. Moving your leg over to his other side, you straddled his hips, gathering your long hair and tossing it to one side as Ray’s hands rested on your thighs, gently gripping in anticipation. You locked eyes and lowered yourself onto him, moaning. He bit his bottom lip, slowly letting it escape as you began moving your body on top of his. You leaned over, cupping his jawline in your hands and kissing him. Ray’s hands moved up your body, one holding your back, the other at the back of your head, and he rolled you both other, never breaking the kiss as he rolled you onto your back. 

Ray broke away, taking a deep breath as he began thrusting his hips and you lifted yours to meet him. He let his head fall to the crook of your neck, where he began kissing and sucking, leaving his mark on you as his hips picked up the pace. You had your arms hooked through his, hands on his upper back, but as the intense pleasure began to build up in the pit of your stomach again, you ran your nails down his back, moaning loudly and baiting the growls and grunts you could hear from Ray.

“Babe, I’m so close.” you whimper, writhing under him. Ray grunted in response and slammed his hips into yours faster, the bed frame beginning to squeak underneath you both from the force. Suddenly the coil in your stomach burst, the euphoric feeling spreading quickly through your body, making you arch into Ray’s body and clench around him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, finding his release, helping you ride out your orgasm as he claimed his own. As the both of you came down, he peppered kisses all over your face, neck and collarbones, making you giggle as his facial hair tickled your sensitive skin again. He pulled out of you, causing you to whimper again at the loss. He chuckled and disposed of the condom before crawling back onto the bed with you, wrapping you up in his arms. 

“That just made my day like, twenty times better.” you smile up at him, snuggling into him. Ray grinned. 

“Achievement unlocked.” he said triumphantly. You rolled your eyes before moving away, reaching over the edge of the bed grabbing your panties and sliding them on, tossing his boxers at him, giggling as they hit him in the face.

“Do we keep having to have this discussion? Saying ‘Achievement Unlocked’ after sex really ruins the mood.” you look over at the nightstand and grab his glasses, sliding them onto his face and pecking his lips before getting up off the bed. “You have ten minutes to eat and set up before your stream, I’ll go put your pad thai in the microwave.”

“But I already ate.” he smirked up at you as you pulled your sweatpants back on, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing at his jeans. 

“You’re gonna use up your best jokes before you have an audience.” you tsked, leaving the room and going back into the kitchen, heating up the food before plating it, and handing a put-back-together Ray his plate and fork, watching him immediately begin to scarf it down. You join him on the couch and the two of you eat in almost complete silence until he finished and went to rinse his plate and get his stream set up. You turned on your laptop and brought up his twitch page, setting it beside you as you sat cross-legged on the couch and Ray started the stream, sending out a tweet.

“Hey guys, what’s up. I’m sorry the stream is a little late tonight, I had an achievement to unlock before I start.” Ray grins to the camera as you groan loudly and exasperatedly in the background. “Alright, let’s get to it.”


End file.
